Beautiful To Me
by Raising-Hell14
Summary: Quinn's having a meltdown before she preforms a song to tell Rachel how she feels. But that god Brittany and Santana are there to help.


**Author's Note:** Faberry enough said. I still don't own Glee (sadly :'( ), Song God Damn, You're Beautiful by Chester See

Quinn's P.O.V

**Beautiful To Me**

_"I can't do this what if... what if Rachel hates the song? Oh my god what if she doesn't love me like that. I mean after the pregnancy we became like best friends, but what if..."_ I said while freaking out and pacing.

_"QUINN! If you don't stop pacing and saying what if I swear I'm gonna go evil Latina on you. And I don't care how mad Brittany gets at me."_ Santana threatens, and sadly I know she means it.

_"You know you could just ask me to sit down and not be a bitch about it Santana."_ I say glaring at her.

_"Well where's the fun in that."_ Santana replied smirking

_"Oh will you two please cut it out?"_ Brittany asked from her spot on Santana's lap.

_"No,"_ We said in unison

_"Okay, but still Quinn you need to calm down cause I kinda already told Mr. Schuester your singing today."_ Brittany says mumbling the last part. I think I'm going to have a heart attack.

_"YOU DID WHAT?"_ I shout

_"OK 1. Never yell at Brittany, 2. Calm the hell down, you'll do fine, and 3. I'm pretty sure she loves you too."_ Santana says

_"Well how can you be so sure? Has she ever told you she loves me, hell that she even likes me like that? You could be lying to me to make me feel better."_ I literally slap myself upside the head after I say that cause I know what she's gonna say next.

_"Quinn you and I both know the only person I will ever say anything to make feel better would be Brittany."_ Santana says with a cocky smirk.

_" Oh that's so sweet San."_ Brittany gushes as she kisses Santana

_"Okay as cute as you two are together we still have my problem to deal with."_ I whine

_" Okay well you have a little less than an hour to calm the hell down. So skip your next class go sit in the Cheerios locker room and chill, practice, meditate, or pace some more I don't really give a fuck what you do, but stop freaking out." _Santana growls

_"I can't calm down Santana the more time ticks by the more nervous I get."_ I complain while pacing again

_"Quinn I wasn't kidding when I said I while go evil on you if you don't... stop... pacing."_ Santana threatened

_"Okay, okay fine... give me until it's time for Glee, and I promise I'll try and be calm by then."_ I bargain

_"Okay see you then,"_ Santana says

Brittany and Santana stood up, linked pinkies, and went to class, or wherever they go knowing them.

* * *

><p><em><span>~Less than an hour later~<span>_

Class is over, I'm still in the locker room, and I'm freaking out even more. I'm not ready to sing to Rachel. Then to brighten my day Brittany and Santana show up. God I hate my life right now.

_"Hey Q are you okay? Your shaking even worse than before."_ Brittany points out

_"That's because I am freaking out even more than before. I'm afraid she won't like the song, and won't like me. Oh my god what if I forget the words while I'm sings."_ I say trying to not have a panic attack.( Which is becoming a challenge.)

_"Quinn listen to me. You can do this, your strong. Hell your the captain of the fucking Cheerios for Christ sake. If you can survive Coach Sylvester, I promise you, you can do this. No problem."_ Santana says trying to encourage me, and surprisingly it's working.

_"You guys if we don't leave now we're going to be late."_ Brittany states

_"Okay your right I can do this. I just need to calm down."_ I say as I check the time

_"Shit Brittany's right we need to go NOW."_ I say while practically running down the hall with them hot on my heels.

We burst through the door right before the bell rings.

_"Oh good y'all are right on time. Quinn are you ready to sing?"_ Mr. Schuester asked

_"Uh...um...,"_ I'm trying to say yes, but the words refuse to come out.

_"Of course, she's ready right Quinn?"_ Santana says nudging

_"Yeah... I mean yes I'm ready, Mr. Schue."_ I finally say

_"Fantastic... well the floor is yours."_ he says grinning

_"Thank you, this song is dedicated to someone special in my life._ _She has been there for me through thick an thin."_ I take a deep breath.

Then I nod at the musician to let them know to start. I chance a quick glance at Rachel. And she's smiling at me giving me silent encouragement. I close my eyes as I begin to sing the first verse.

**On the days I can't see your eyes,**

**I don't even want to, open mine.**

**On the days I can't see your smile**

**Well I'd rather sit, and wait the while.**

**For the days I know you'll be near,**

**'Cause a day without you, just isn't fair.**

**See the days I can hear your voice,**

**I'm left without a choice.**

When I start to sing the chorus and make eye contact with Rachel. A smile starts to break out on my face_. _Which only motivates me to sing without abandon. I'm laying all of my feeling for her right out there. It's up to her to decide if she can return them, if she doesn't already._  
><em>

**Plus I get weak in the knees,**

**Fall head over heels baby,**

**And every other cheesy cliche`,**

**Yes I'm swiped off my feet,**

**Oh my heart skips a beat.**

**But there's really only one thing to say.**

**God Damn You're Beautiful to me,**

**You're everything, yeah that's beautiful**

**Yes To Me, Ohhh**

I keep my eyes open as I go into singing the second verse. I put twice as much effort, and make it sound stronger. Just for her.**  
><strong>

**I can't find the words to explain,**

**Just how much you got me going insane.**

**When you speak to me sometime we fight,**

**Oh I studder my words I say never mind.**

**'Cause even when you just walk by,**

**Well I look around to seem occupied.**

**'Cause I'm trying so hard to hide,**

**Yeah, all of these feelings inside.**

Rachel is giving me a knowing smile, and it makes me want to cry. She doesn't look like she hates it. I pray to god she feels the same way as I do. I don't know what I'll do if she doesn't. Honestly it would completely destroy me._  
><em>

**'Cause I get weak in the knees,**

**Fall head over heels baby,**

**And every other cheesy cliche`.**

**Ohh I'm swiped off my feet,**

**My heart skips a beat.**

**And there's really only one thing to say**

**God Damn You're Beautiful**

**To Me, Ohh**

**You're everything**

**Yeah, that's beautiful**

**Yes to me, Ohhh**

**Yes to me, Ohhh**

When I sing these last few words I try to transfer all of my feelings to Rachel through my words and my eyes. God do I love her eyes they're the perfect shade of chocolate brown. I could stare at them all day and never get bored._  
><em>

**Yeah Your Beautiful...**

**Yeah Your Beautiful...**

**God Damn, You're Beautiful,**

**To Me,**

**To Me.**

I closed my eyes and take a deep breath now that I've finished the song. I re-open my eyes and instantly connect the with Rachel's when I noticed she was crying. I rush over, kneel in front of her, and cup her face softly. I started to lightly wipe the tears I look into her eyes, and like people say **" Eyes are the window to the soul," **and her eyes where says everything I wanted, and needed to hear.

A huge smile break out on my face, and I was finally able to say what has been making my heart heavy for awhile now.

_"Rachel?" _I whisper. It's now or never._  
><em>

_"Yes Quinn?" _She whispers back

_"I love you," _I rush out. I'm on the verge of tears. I wish she would say something. Anything_._

_"Oh Quinn I love you too. I always have even when you were a totally bitch to me." _She finally says, and I can't stop smiling I'm so happy._  
><em>

_"Well then would you do me the honor of becoming my girlfriend?" _I ask with a cocky smile._  
><em>

_"I would love to._" She says with a radiant smile, that only makes my smile wider.

Then we seal the deal with a passionate kiss. It was rushed, it was soft, slow, and full of love. When we pulled away we were both breathless. We were staring at each other like we were the only people in the world. Until Kurt just had to interrupt us... as usual.

_"I was right as always. Pay up losers."_ He commanded

Everybody burst out laughing. Now that I have Rachel by my side I have a good feeling this is going to be the best year of high school ever.

**A/N 2:** I had no idea how to end this. I throw it together at like 4 in the morning, and yes I stayed up to complete it. Then I finally got around to posting it when I woke up. So please review. It makes me smile :)._  
><em>


End file.
